


Ventanas

by Obsscure



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: theavengers_esp, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Friendship, Gen, Gift, Humor, Kink Meme, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor pasó por su lado estrujándose la mandíbula y Bruce supo que lo había golpeado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ventanas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AleenaBite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleenaBite/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante el _Kink Meme_ después del estreno en cines, para la comunidad [theavengers_esp](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Bruce se siente mal por el puñetazo que Hulk le dio Thor mientras luchaban en la estación del tren_.

Banner abrió y cerró la mano repetidas veces. Ni fracturas ni desgarros. Hulk sanaba a una velocidad tan alucinante sólo comparada con la cantidad de ira que acumulaba. A pesar de eso tenía una extraña sensación flotando sobre la piel y un brumoso recuerdo de haber estampado el puño en una superficie suave, o al menos mucho más suave que el metal retorcido que bloqueaba las calles tras la batalla.

Normalmente evitaba cuestionarse el alcance del daño provocado por el otro sujeto para no deprimirse, pero las cosas habían salido bien en esta ocasión y podría ser que se estuviera preocupando por nada. Era posible de que hubiera arrasado con todas las alfombras de algún edificio.

Hasta que Thor pasó por su lado con el manto rojo cubierto de tierra, estrujándose la mandíbula. Le miró con los ojos entrecerrados en los que no se podía adivinar gran cosa y entonces Bruce lo supo: una mueca de diversión tosca y malhumorada avanzando en sus entrañas como señal inequívoca. _Había golpeado a Thor_. Peor aún. Lo había golpeado adrede.

El bochorno le pintó la cara de un color que no era precisamente verde.

Bruce fue y vino por la zona del Helicarrier donde Thor descansaba sin atreverse a entrar en la habitación. No es que fuese una ciencia avanzar un pie tras el otro y cruzar el umbral, ¿entonces por qué le sudaban las manos? De seguro tenía la estampa de un maniático secándose las palmas continuamente sobre el pantalón, armando frases de disculpa en su mente.

 _Y fui yo el que dijo que Loki era un deschavetado. Irónico_.

—¿Acaso estás puliendo el suelo del pasillo, Banner? —Protestó una voz potente a través de la puerta entreabierta—. Pasa de una buena vez antes de que pierda la paciencia y te meta a la fuerza.

Thor estaba sentado sobre el camastro y Bruce se detuvo a una distancia prudente. El martillo descansaba sobre una silla cercana junto a los guardabrazos de la armadura. El asgardiano no tendría ni que esforzarse para tomarlo y a él no le daría tiempo de evitarlo. A lo mejor terminaba ofreciendo su mejilla voluntariamente.

—¿Algún problema, doc?

_A echarle valor._

—Lo siento —Después de todo, era tan simple y tan genuino lo que tenía que decirle que no se detuvo a pensarlo—. Es decir, el puñetazo —Banner señaló vagamente su propia cara—; no me he dado cuenta hasta hace poco y el otro sujeto... la verdad es que apenas me permite ver lo que hace y su humor es... bueno, tú lo has visto.

—¿Así que no lo sabías?

—No.

—¿Y aún así te disculpas?

—Sigo siendo el responsable dentro de mi cabeza.

Thor se levantó como un resorte tenso. Alto. Imponente. Se inclinó sobre Banner con la boca apretada emitiendo un _jummm_ incrédulo. Le agarró con demasiada fuerza, clavándole los dedos en el hombro. Quizá esperaba que huyera pero no habría podido de ninguna manera con aquél peso anclándole en el sitio. El brazo libre de Thor se elevó hasta la altura de su cara y Bruce cerró los ojos anticipando el contacto.

Su mejilla fue aplastada contra metal y tela. Su cuerpo crujió aprisionado entre el pecho y los brazos de Thor y tembló con su risotada grave e inesperada. Luego esos mismos brazos tiraron de él hacia atrás y entonces Bruce apreció la hilera de dientes blancos asomados en esa grande y franca sonrisa, dejándole muy confundido.

—No pasa nada, compañero. ¡Estoy impresionado con toda esa potencia!

Thor describió cómo Hulk había saltado sobre los leviatanes, derribándolos a porrazos. En realidad, lo que se dice describir como tal no lo hizo, pero Bruce entendió perfectamente los _¡Crash!_ y _¡smash!_ sincronizados con los gestos de las manos. El _¡Boom!_ final fue acompañado por un potente choque de puños.

Banner pensó que era el momento adecuado para despedirse antes que la cara se le incendiara.

—Espera —Thor se rascó la barbilla y curvó las cejas—, Hulk y yo tuvimos un encuentro antes de que saltara del Helicarrier y se perdiera de vista. Cuando se nos unió en la ciudad estoy seguro que vi algo diferente.

—¿Qué? –El alivio inicial fue reemplazado por una indeseada inquietud.

—Tus ojos

—¿Mis ojos?

—Podría jurar que los ojos de Hulk se veían igual a los tuyos, es decir, menos siniestros... más humanos. Eran como dos ventanas y ahí estabas doc, asomado en ellas. Puede ser que no me creas, pero es así.

La revelación fue tan sorpresiva que Thor se removió incómodo ante su silencio prolongado. Cuando al fin se encontró en condiciones de responder, la voz emergió débil.

—Gracias. –Y no parecía suficiente, sin embargo Thor asintió y se distrajo sacudiendo el inexistente polvo de su armadura, concediéndole el tiempo para procesar una tímida sonrisa proveniente de una paz olvidada.

~▣~


End file.
